theelderscrolls3morrowindfandomcom-20200214-history
Seyda Neen
One of the closer places, as the crow flies and the galleon sails, to the Empire, Seyda Neen is a logical place for a ship bearing a prisoner from the Empire to make landfall on Vvardenfell; it is the starting location of Morrowind Google Map centered on Seyda Neen Census & Excise Office and Warehouse Socucius Ergalla is the chief agent in the Imperial Census and Excise Offices. In addition to helping you to select your character's class and sign, Socucius will provide you with your Release Papers and training, if you can spare the coin. In case can you solve the case of the missing taxman, Socucius will reward you, but like you no better for it. There is a bed roll that no one minds you using, if you need a safe resting spot. In case you manage to steal the key to the Warehouse from a shelf in the second building, you can boost your gold quite a bit. The Warehouse is located across the street and holds armor, weapons, sundries and valuable illegal goods. Training is offered by Adraria Vandacia upstairs in the Warehouse. Arrille's Tradehouse The Tradehouse is the location of the sole merchant, Arrille. He offers a selection of weapons, armor, spells, potions and scrolls. The licensed tavern upstairs functions as a social hub for Seyda Neen. Raflod the Braggart offers training and Hrisskar Flat-Foot has an early opportunity for you to make money. Behind the counter, Elone will give you her detailed directions to Balmora and offers training, but only to members of the Blades. Giving Fargoth his ring will boost the disposition of Arrille, thus fetching you better prices. Look for Socucius Ergalla in the Census & Excise Office for Official matters. Travel The clipper you came in on was a one-way ticket to Vvardenfell; there are no boats offering passage here. (If you have the Firemoth plug-in, a boat appears to transport you to the island and back, but it is gone after you complete the quest) Transportation from Seyda Neen to other locations on the island is handled by Darvame Hleran, located at the Silt Strider on the northeastern edge of town. A good road east of town leads to Pelagiad, Balmora and Ebonheart into the Ascadian Isles. A trail northwest leads into the swamps of the Bitter Coast and Hla Oad. Tips * A way to make money and train your skills at the same time is Pearl Diving * By the Lighthouse, if you jump on top of a tree stump, you will see an Iron Shardaxe inside. Another stump close to the walkway holds a Silver Cup and some gold * Upstairs in the Tradehouse behind a locked door (40) is a bedroom, with an Imperial Newtscale Cuirass under the bed and a Steel Dagger of Swiftblade underneath the pillow * For detailed starting tips, see Starting Out Places of Interest around Seyda Neen * Just north of the Silt Strider is Addamasartus, a smugglers' cave where new players can test their combat abilities and acquire loot that can be sold for profit. Players are rewarded for tactical maneuvering in Morrowind, and not for the usual pull a foe away and 'hack hack win', so keep your wits about you and do not be afraid to head for the exit; combat is seldom more difficult than at the beginning * The useful Mentor's Ring can be found in the Samarys Ancestral Tomb nearby, to the northwest up the the coast. * If you decide to walk to Balmora, there are a few things to explore on the way. See The Road to Balmora for details Related Quests Main Quest * Report to Caius Cosades Blades * Blades Trainers Fighters Guild * Vandacia's Bounty Thieves Guild * Land Deed Miscellaneous * Fargoth's Ring * Vodunius Nuccius * Fargoth's Hiding Place * Death of a Taxman Official Plug-ins * Siege at Firemoth: Morrowind Settlements See Also * People in Seyda Neen * Seyda Neen Homes Category:Locations